gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice/DLC Stories
''DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice'' will feature DLC stories that will expand the game's setting. The first two stories will be prequels to the main game, while the following stories will be based on franchises with guest characters. Stories Apocalypse of Apokolips The 1st story is DC's prequel to the main game. It will focus on the apparent destruction of Apokolips. NPOs * Amazonian: A soldier of Themyscira. * Clown: One of the Joker's henchmen. * Commisioner Gordon: Head of the Gotham City Police Department and longtime ally of Batman * LexBot: One of Lex Luthor's robots. The Genesis War The 2nd story is Sega's prequel to the main game. It will focus on Dr. Eggman's plan to conquer all the Sega game worlds by fusing them together. NPOs * Beloved (Bayonetta): An angel Bayonetta fought. * Crimson Dragon (Anarchy Reigns): A Killseeker from the Clan of the Crimson Dragon. * EggBot (Sonic the Hedgehog): One of Dr. Eggman's robots. * Neo-Soul (Last Bronx): A member of Yusaku's street gang. * Rudie (Jet Set Radio): A graffiti artist from Tokyo-to. * Zombie (The House of the Dead): One of Dr. Curien's creations. Trial by Kombat The 3rd story is based on Mortal Kombat. It will be a sequel to Bayonetta's ending from the Nintendo Switch of Mortal Kombat XL and will focus on Bayonetta helping the Justice League, Sega heroes, and Earthrealm warriors protect Earthrealm from the forces of the Netherrealm, while also defending Outworld from the now corrupt Raiden. NPOs * Bo' Rai Cho: An Outworld martial arts master who escaped to Earthrealm during Shao Khan's corrupt rule and became a teacher at the Wu Shi Academy, training future Shaolin Monks Liu Kang and Kung Lao. After Shinnok's defeat, he returned to Outworld to protect it from Raiden. * Cassie Cage: The leader of a new generation of Earthrealm warriors and the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. * D'Vorah: A Kytinn who originally served as Kotal Kahn's royal advisor, having deposed previous Outworld Empress Mileena, but is revealed to be a Netherrealm spy for Quan Chi. She is now fugitive on the run from Earthrealm and Outworld. * Ermac: A creation by Shang Tsung consisting of souls who resisted Shao Kahn. He is currently a part of Kotal Kahn's army after helping him depose of previous Outworld Empress Mileena. * Erron Black: An Earthrealm mercenary employed by Kotal Kahn. * Ferra/Torr: A duo of fighters who work together and serve Kotal Kahn. Ferra is the "brains" and Torr is the "muscle". * Goro: A Shokan warrior and former Mortal Kombat champion having won 9 Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row until his defeat against Liu Kang. He joins Kotal Kahn to defend Outworld from Raiden. * Jacqui Briggs: A member of Cassie Cage's team and the daughter of Jax. * Jade: Kitana's childhood friend who died during Shao Kahn's invasion and was resurrected to serve Quan Chi. She is a part of Liu Kang and Kitana's Netherrealm army. * Jax: A former Special Forces agent and the father of Jacqui. After the Netherrealm war, he is now retired (having died during Shao Kahn's invasion, been resurrected to serve Quan Chi, and was rescued by Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade). * Johnny Cage: A former martial arts master turned Special Forces agent; he is the ex-husband of Sonya Blade. He is also the mentor of his daughter Cassie's team. * Kabal: A former black dragon turned NYPD officer who died during Shao Kahn's invasion and was resurrected to serve Quan Chi. He is now a part of Liu Kang and Kitana's Netherrealm army. * Kano: The leader of the Black Dragon clan. * Kenshi: A blind Special Forces agent and the father of Takeda. * Kitana: The Princess of Edenia who died during Shao Kahn's invasion and was resurrected to serve Quan Chi. She now rules the Netherrealm alongside Liu Kang. * Kotal Khan: The Emperor of Outworld after having deposed of previous Empress Mileena. * Kung Jin: Kung Lao's gay younger cousin and member of Cassie's team. * Kung Lao: A White Lotus Shaolin Monk and Liu Kang's best friend/rival who was killed by Shao Kahn during the Outworld turnament and was resurrected to serve Quan Chi. He is now a part of Liu Kang and Kitana's Netherrealm army. * Li Mei: An Outworld resident who was chased out of Outworld by Mileena's rebellion. After the rebellion is quelled, she returned to Outworld with Bo' Rai Cho to protect Outworld from Raiden. * Liu Kang: A White Lotus Shaolin Monk and former Mortal Kombat champion until he was accidentally killed by Raiden during Shao Kahn's invasion and resurrected to serve Quan Chi. He now rules the Netherrealm alongside Kitana. * Nightwolf: A Native American shaman who died during Shao Kahn's invasion and was resurrected to serve Quan Chi. He is now a part of Liu Kang and Kitana's Netherrealm army. * Noob Saibot: Kuai Liang's older brother (real name Bi-Han) and the original Sub-Zero until he was killed by Scorpion and resurrected to serve Quan Chi. He is now a part of Liu Kang and Kitana's army. * Rain: An Edenian who served in Mileena's army to free his enslaved realm. After Mileena's capture and execution, he and Tanya surrender themselves to Kotal Kahn to avoid death and fights to defend Outworld from Raiden. * Reptile: A Zaterran and member of Kotal Kahn's army after helping him depose previous Empress Mileena. * Sindel: The Queen of Edenia and mother of Kitana who died during Shao Kahn's invasion and was resurrected to serve Quan Chi. She is now a part of Liu Kang and Kitana's Netherrealm army. * Smoke: A Lin Kuei ninja and Sub-Zero's friend who died during Shao Kahn's invasion and was resurrected to serve Quan Chi. He is now a part of Liu Kang and Kitana's Netherrealm army. * Sonya Blade: The leader of the Special Forces and ex-wife of Johnny Cage and mother of Cassie Cage. * Stryker: An NYPD officer who died during Shao Kahn's invasion and was resurrected to serve Quan Chi. He is now a part of Liu Kang and Kitana's Netherrealm army. * Tanya: An Edenian who served in Mileena's army to free her enslaved realm. After Mileena's capture and execution, she and Rain surrender themselves to Kotal Kahn to avoid death and fights to defend Outworld from Raiden. * Takeda: Kenshi's son and a member of Cassie's team. * Tremor: A member of the Black Dragon clan. * Triborg: A cyborg compensation of Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke created by the Special Forces; he seeks to destroy all organic life and re-establish the Cyber Lin Kuei. Untitled Dark Horse Comics story NPOs * Abraham "Abe" Sapien (Langdon Everett Caul): An ampibious man and member of the B.P.R.D. * Agent Ted Howard (Gall Dennar): A member of the B.P.R.D. who wields a Hyperborean sword. * (Amazing) Grace: A member of Catalyst. * Axe-Grinder (Wraith A.K.A. Terry): The leader of Division 13. * Barb Wire (Barbara Kopetski): A bounty hunter who owns a strip club called Hammerhead. * Blackout (Scott Travers): A superhero. * Brain Boy (Matthew Price): A U.S. Secret Service Agent with powerful psychic powers. * Captain Benjamin Daimio: A were-jaguar and member of the B.P.R.D. * Captain Midnight (Jim Abright): A genius inventor and expert fighter pilot. * Elizabeth "Liz" Sherman: A pyrokenetic woman and member of the B.P.R.D. * Fenix Espejo: A homeless 16-year-old psychic and member of the B.P.R.D. * Flux (Amy Wilding): A member of Division 13. * Frank Lamb: The leader of Division 13. * Ghost (Elisa "Deerlane" Cameron): An undead spirit. * Grenade: An armored super-soldier designed by the military. * Hero Zero (David MacRae): A teenager with the split-personality of a size-changing hero. * Johann Kraus: An ectoplasmic physical medium and member of the B.P.R.D. * King Tiger: A martial artist and sorcerer who fights paranormal villains. * Madison: A member of Division 13. * Martial Law: The villainous leader of Agents of Law. * Mecha (Art Thomason): An armored defender of Golden City. * (Officer Frank) Lamb: A member of the Tent City Resistance. * Optics: A member of Division 13. * Panya: An ageless mummy and member of the B.P.R.D. * Rebel (Matthew and Mark Morrisette): A member of Division 13 who is actually twin brothers who share the same body. * Redline: A member of Agents of Law. * Roger the Homunculus: A member of the B.P.R.D. * Ruby: A member of Division 13. * Sabrinna: A member of Agents of Law. * The Machine (Avram Roman Jr.): A living soul trapped within a biomechanical scarecrow of flesh and metal. * The Mask (Stanley Ipkiss): A weak man who becomes the "Big Head Killer" after putting on a supernatural mask. * The Occultist (Rob Bailey): A colloege student who finds a book that gives him magical powers. * Titan (Frank Wells): A former member of Catalyst turned supervillain after being betrayed by Grace. * Vortex: An alien warrior who betrayed his army. * Voxx: A member of the Tent City Resistance. * Warmaker (Elvis Westbury): A member of Division 13. * X (Johnny): A superhero from Arcadia with super-healing abilities. Untitled Wreck-It Ralph story Untitled Fist of the North Star story Untitled Ninja Gaiden story Untitled Guilty Gear story NPOs NPOs (Non-Playable Opponents) are characters who not planned to be playable, but will probably be opponents to be fought against in the DLC stories (or at least have a mojor role).